Kid Army
The Kid Army is recognized as the strongest military force in the Solar System only challenged by that of the Droid Empire. They were first organized on Neptune where the then General Phoenix and a foreign diplomat of Uranus came to a decision to create the Kid Army and establish a government entitled 'The Kid Federal Republic' The Army has a devastating history with massive disorganization and corruption within the Earth Ranks compared to that of there associate, Uranus. Although it was clear that they both shared a view on politics and galactic stabilization. Differences In Hailstorm Ace: Epilogues and Prologues. It's discovered that the Uranian people are actually the friendliest and heart warming species in the solar system(Only challenged by those from Neptune) . The change of decision gets hit home when they are often seeing discussing with the Human Race. (Who is considered one of the worst species right next to Plutonians). While the Uranians have faced off with the Human race countless times it is clear the Human Race has a bond with the Uranian people no matter how disrespectful one race is to the other. On matters that some Humans abandon there own people to live with the Uranian people. Despite how inhabitable there world is to them. Human-Uranian hybriding has been reported notably in the Uranus-Droid War. Where human female soldiers were seen giving birth to these children only to have no trace of Uranian DNA, only a complete duplicate of her own DNA. Being reported as "Giving Birth to herself" male soldiers to have reported the female Uranians do give birth but in a similar fashion no DNA strands were found of the Uranians. Reports of Sexism from the Earth Troops gained a lot of attention to Uranian Troops usually mixing another species in with another. In most cases this was dropped off without complaint as most male troops preferred volunteer and earth troops. Earth Women preferred the company of the Uranian Troops mostly due to the fact that the Uranian culture system finds 'sexism' the ultimate offense. Religion The Kid Armies Religious rights is the only galactic rights that have not changed since it's creation freedom of all religion has been accepted from reports the Kid Army troops have a rate of believing a certain God. # Forcement Heart 35% # God 25% # Gylis 20% # Other 15% # Non-Believers 5% While Religous rights were never tackled in the Kid Army, they were respected and Religious Holidays were granted among the Kid Army gracefully. To those who believe and don't believe, however Non-Believers found this to be all but a fake way to uniting all the troops into one unit. Which wasn't the case. "Religion is about faith, where we place out faith is where we place our most important attribute that cannot be broken by anyone else but ourselves." '' ''- General Vendatta General Vendatta confronted this but was skeptical on how the outcome would turn out. Being afraid the extremists would place him in a situation where he would be in a hot spot but found himself being enjoyed by his advisers. Politics The Kid Federal Republics branches on Earth and Uranus have different political parties and those parties are managed as such. Earth has 3 political parties. These 3 parties were first introduced 1 year prior to the invasion of Earth and the beginning of the Solar System Conflict.The Kid Army is known for it's multiple political parties.The Earth Political Parties: D.P.K.R: (Democratic Party of the Kid Republic) - Based heavily on the planet that has reached the absolute peak of democracy, Neptune. This party does what it can to maintain a strong galactic government soully based on the results of democratic reform and establish democratic freedoms to all worlds. This is easily challenged by Earth Politics where political judgment is a penalty of character. C.P.K.A: (Communist Party of the Kid Army) - Based on the ideology of Galactic peace and unification inspired by the complete communist planet Mercury, the ends goals is to establish that people of all species' can come together for the benefit of one another. With the discussion of popular and intergalactic market coming into the subject. Debates immediately spark due to Planets like Uranus, who have abolished their economy 200 years prior to the engagement. Giving the party an immediate challenge when comparing and wanting there species to co-exist. T.P.K.F: (Traditional Party of the Kid Federation) - Based on the ideology of the people of Uranus. This party is mainly for those who wish to follow tradition and keep things the way they are. Removal and confrontation of certain laws previously passed. The parties aim is to keep everything the way they are and the absolute freedom to choose when to update, protection of the environment , improvement of society, and changes that must only be implemented if confronted with a challenge. The Kid Army of Uranus has no Political Parties, all political decisions are made through a hives Queen, who in turn gives off the decisions of her people to the K.A senate. Solar System War In 1990 the Earth was invaded by the surprising assault from the Droid Empire. This prompted the Kid Army of Earth to immediately jump into the conflict and to abandon years of disputes to come to a conclusion that the Human race is at hand. Sparking the soon to be greatest issue of the Earth battalion. Soldiers of Earth training on Neptune immediately came face to face with a well prepared military force that proved it was time to see if the Republic has the will to fight off the mechanical enemy. In 1993 the Droid Empires major invasion of Uranus forced both the Earth battalion and Uranus battalion into separate zones of interest. The life style and culture of both planets were on the line. Neptune's view on neutrality reinforced the volunteer soldiers campaign with 70% of the population of Neptune coming from either Earth or Uranus. This boosted moral. However with the campaign of Earth failing the human race questioned if their ally from another world would even come to there rescue. Then General of the Uranian Forces, Curg Uffolak. Reinforced the policy he created in 1993 and was messaged all over the Kid Army occupied zones. "Our interest is to save all our forces and defend all of our friends. Our deeds are not to abandon our fellow man, it is to strengthen our bonds with him and make him our brother." The human battalion of the Kid Army ignored these words but a strange event unfolded on Earth in 1995. The first combat battalion from Uranus had broke through the Orbit of Earth and began an assault on India. Facing little resistance there was an immediate side effect. This side effect became known as Planetariest beliefs. (Where someone of another planet wants someone from a different world to fix their planets issues while invoking racism and supremacy) The Kid Army faced situation after situation. The Uranus soldiers drive to fight for Earth quickly deteriorated due to the ongoing views and lack of human support. In 1996 the ''Year of the Commando's'' finally hit Earth and the turning point came at last. The liberation of Earth was astonishing liberation's of the United States, Soviet Union, United Kingdom, France, Kenya, and Ethiopia were a success. Once again hitting up the Kid Army of Earths morals critically. In 1997 the drive for Earth dropped significantly as a new change of command was established in the Droid Empire along with the Kid Army. General Phoenix had passed away leaving his son to clean up his fathers mess. 1997 seen the largest influx of volunteer soldiers from Neptune. While this influx was enough to keep some nations liberated. It wasn't enough to keep them free forever. The 'Year of Commandos' was given to Uranus who had won a long drawn out stalemate over Uranus for 3 years. As the War drove on the Human view was beginning to shift to the Droid Empire and away from the freedom the Kid Army had expressed. In 1999 the Kid Army of Earth surrendered to the Droid Empire. Leaving a now weak Uranus to fend for itself. Uranus-Droid War Following the withdrawal of the Kid Army of Earth, those who were loyal to the Uranus battalion not only were disappointed but had a far stronger will to defend Uranus than on Earth. The Droid Empire sent the 45th Army of Mars, 89 Invasion force, and the newly established Human Legion into Uranus. Unlike the struggling liberation's of Earth. Uranus' attitude toward the Droids ongoing forces landing on Uranus prompted Neptune to immediately stop giving volunteer troops to Uranus' military. Who accepted but with the withdrawal of volunteer troops. Uranus was still in a struggle for survival. The Droid Empires tactics unlike on Earth were more brutal reviving the old doctrine created by Gemo. Leading to the extermination of the Uranus people. From 1999 - 2001 according to war reports from the Uranian council 30% of the tribal locations were whipped out. The battle would rage until a turning point conflict would emerge known as. "Uriel Assault" where the Queens of Uranus launched 95% of there military forces into the drench known as "Moons and Rings" where the battles would continue greatly. The major battle captured all of the attention on both sides. Where the battle was given the nickname "Uranus' Somme Offensive" as both sides were beginning to understand that this conflict will only end when the other side has something new to introduce. In 2002 the last campaign made by the Droid Empire began. Titled 'Battle of the Hive' with the nearly exhausted Uranian Troops at hand. This was to be the last battle expected by the Uranians before they completely fell apart. Unexpectedly the surprise of the failed campaign was that the Droid Empire was beginning to grow independent thought. Specifically Marshin models of the Droid Empire. This led to massive revolt during the trip to the Hive of life. The Uranian Forces' defeated the invaders and the Empire had to return to Orbit where they await orders. Like all planets Uranus heard the news of the Kid Army of Earths return to combat during the Satellite Conflict. Satellite Conflict In 2002 after an assault on Kip City, California by a Bounty Hunter called Red Eye. Peter and the General. Came to a conclusion. Peter was in pursuit of Red Eye. The Kid Army General however was gearing the newly viewed Kid Army and promoted them for a new war against the Droid Empire. At the same time of the plotting of this event. (In Kid Wars Episode 7 there is a 10 day break, it is confirmed that the Kid Army was involved with the satellite conflict) Without the acknowledgement of the Neptunian Galactic Forces and Rainstorm Brigade. The Kid Army invaded Shattered Soul. Leveling the satellites population and giving assistance to the ''Acid Hail''. (Former Kid Army volunteer from 1997-1998) this recent turn of events was outstanding and this sent a series of shock waves that the Kid Army of Earth was back in the game. Immediately after the General sent troops to Neptune along with himself to pay off the Uranus debt for war materials. Weapons of the Kid Army References Kid Wars - Hailstorm Ace - Hailstorm Ace:Prologues and Epilogue - Kid Wars: Year of the Commandos Category:Kid Army Category:Kid Wars Category:Age of Great Intention Category:Age of Awakening Category:War Category:Politics